The Two Princes of Tennis
by Plushiepaw
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting an older brother Ryoga, younger brother Ryoma, their friends and their life throughout the years. No pairings just family fluff.


**So basically this is going to be a story depicting Ryoga and Ryoma's life throughout the years. Eventually the rest of the characters like the tennis players from Seigaku, etc. will be introduced, but that's for later in the story. This story will contain lots and lots of fluff and perhaps some angst here and there.**

**Ages:**

_Ryoga: 10 years old_

_Ryoma: 5 years old_

* * *

><p>Where the hell am I?<p>

The young ten year old boy wondered to himself as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Nope. Not hallucinating.

He really was in the back of a car with some stranger.

Ryoga took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. Last he remembered he was playing street tennis as usual, and he had challenged some old man, but lost completely. The brunet grimaced. He never expected to be that badly outmatched against some stupid old timer. It was really damaging to a boy who thought he was unbeatable in tennis. The kid shook his head it wasn't the time to be thinking about tennis, not when he was stuck in a car with a kidnapper? A pedophile? Ryoga wasn't sure which one it was, but he'd rather not stick around to find out.

When the car stopped at a red light, the mini tennis player decided now would be a great time to make a break for it. He quickly unbuckled himself and tried to pull the handle on the door. Finding it locked, the young brunet bit his lip and tried to unlock the door only to be interrupted by the driver of the car.

"Hey you may want to sit back down; the light's about to turn green."

The ten year old jumped, startled by the voice. He remembered that voice clearly. It was the same one that was used by the man that utterly beat him in tennis earlier that day. The fourth grader turned around and sure enough it was the same old timer from the tennis match. The driver stepped on the gas pedal shaking Ryoga out of his temporary shock.

After sitting back down and buckling himself in the young boy asked, "So what the hell am I doing in here with you old man?"

The old tennis player made a face, "I'm not that old you brat. You're here because you fainted shortly after our tennis match."

Ok. Ryoga definitely did not remember that at all.

The older male continued, "Have you eaten lately? Doesn't look like it."

Ryoga did recall that he hasn't eaten anything for the past two days because he couldn't scavenge anything, but did he really faint from a lack of sustenance. Wait who cares about that the most important thing right now was their destination.

The young tennis player crossed his arms, "What does it matter to you? And where are you taking me?"

"We're already here."

Ryoga quickly unbuckled himself and looked out the car window. Outside was a fairly large house. The adult got out of the car and opened the door for the young boy. He hopped out and tried to run, but was stopped by the older man.

"What the hell! Let me go you stupid geezer!"

The 'old geezer' grumbled to himself and pulled the struggling boy in the direction of his house.

"Just stop struggling you brat and I'll explain."

"No just let me go already!"

"Just what is going on here!"

Both stopped their bickering and turned around to see a young brunette woman, with hands on her hips looking menacingly towards the adult male. The look sent shivers down both their backs.

"Nanjirou Echizen what are you doing to this poor boy!"

"Wait Rinko I can explain-"

In all the confusion the old man, now named Nanjirou, had let go of his grip on Ryoga. The young boy silently cheered and slowly crept away. He managed to get away, but now what. He had no idea where he was and he didn't know how to get to where he wanted to go. Suddenly his stomach growled pathetically.

Perhaps it'll be easier to find food around here, Ryoga thought to himself as he looked around. His stomach growled louder at the thought. The young boy sent a look to his stomach, "yeah yeah just wait I'll find some food soon."

His brown eyes widened with delight as he caught sight of a fruit tree. It was an orange tree. His favorite food.

Ryoga laughed smugly, congratulating himself for finding food, and quickly ran towards the tree, hopping a fence or two along the way. When he reached the tree he saw how high up the oranges were. The ten year old boy could climb the tree, but he wasn't feeling up to it and looked around to see if he could somehow get the oranges without having to climb the tree.

Unfortunately there were no oranges on the ground, but there was a tennis racket and ball nearby. That could work. He picked up the racket, testing out its strings and swing. The little tennis player whistled. It was a pretty good racket. Perhaps after he retrieves a few oranges he can take the racket as well since his was pretty beat up and well he didn't know what happened to it after the match.

Ryoga threw the ball in the air and hit the ball. The tennis ball flew towards the orange tree and with pinpoint accuracy hit an orange and knocked it to the ground. Letting out a cheer the brunet placed the racket down and grabbed his prize. However, before he could even take a bite of the amazing fruit a boy even younger than him was yelling at him and climbing down the tree.

"Ah! Give me back my orange!"

Ryoga looked at the orange and back to the pouting kid. Apparently he took too long to respond or something because the boy was reaching for the orange and trying to wrestle it out of Ryoga's hand. His lips twitched upwards and he held the orange above his head and watched the kid try to jump for it.

As the child tried to jump for it again Ryoga took the brim of the boy's white cap and pulled it down, blocking the kid's vision.

"Sorry chibisuke, but this orange is mine now", Ryoga proclaimed as he took a big bite out of the sweet fruit.

Before 'chibisuke' could retaliate the boy's parents arrived at the scene. A young pale brunette woman and a tan brunet man walked towards them. The little tennis player's eyes widened in recognition as he saw the old man and the girl he called Rinko coming towards them.

The little boy with the white cap walked over to his parents and pointed towards Ryoga who was now trying to make another get away. Nanjirou quickly grabbed the little brunet before he could successfully escape. Ryoga let out a sigh as he was dragged back towards the little kid and his mom.

"Seriously, why won't you just let me go you stupid pedo."

"Do you want to stay here?"

"What?"

"I'm asking if you'd like to live with us."

"What the hell. You're really weird and creepy you know that right."

"Just think about it brat."

"Fine", Ryoga grumbled and pulled his arm away from the man's grip. Nanjirou rolled his eyes and gestured for the grumbling boy to follow them into the house. Luckily he complied or the old tennis player would have to chase after him again.

This house is huge, the tanned boy thought to himself as he looked around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw 'chibisuke' walking towards him. The little boy looked up at him with his large cat like eyes and asked,

"What's your name?"

"Ryoga, what about you chibisuke?"

"I'm not chibisuke. I'm Ryoma Echizen."

"I still think chibisuke's better."

Ryoga suppressed a laugh when he saw Ryoma pout and cross his arms. Uncrossing his arms, the little boy with the hat grabbed the amused boy's hand and started to lead him everywhere pointing out where everything was.

-Break-

After spending some time with Ryoma, Ryoga deemed him to be the most entertaining person to poke fun at and possibly, maybe, kind of cute in a weird way. Ryoga was still unsure about that last part.

"Tennis Court", Ryoma pointed out and proceeded to continue with his tour when Ryoga stopped him.

"Whoa you guys have a tennis court in your backyard? It looks even better than the courts where I play."

The boy with the large cap nodded and replied, "Dad teaches me tennis here."

"Seriously that old geezer?"

"Mom said dad used to be a pro"

"What! That guy was a pro?"

Ryoma nodded once more and continued the tour. Ryoga sighed well if the old man really was a pro before then it would explain how he got his ass handed to him in that tennis match.

-Break-

Ryoma's little tour ended a while ago. Already having eaten dinner the two boys were sitting on the couch in the living room watching an anime about a young tennis prodigy. Ryoga was watching with some interest while Ryoma's head kept bobbing up and down as the little boy tried to keep himself awake.

As the commercial aired the ten year old looked over at 'chibisuke' and smirked.

"You feeling sleepy chibisuke?"

Ryoma shook his head while trying to suppress a yawn. The older boy laughed, "Are you sure you're not sleepy?"

The younger boy pouted and nodded wishing that Ryoga would just stop asking him all these dumb questions already. He wasn't tired at all. Nope not one bit.

"Yeah sure you aren't", Ryoga rolled his eyes as he took off Ryoma's hat and ruffled his hair.

Ryoma protested trying to move away from the older boy's hands; however, Ryoga found it highly amusing to keep annoying the little boy and continued soon turning into an all out tickle fight with Ryoga laughing at Ryoma's suffering and somewhat surpressed laughs as he tickled him harder.

"All right Ryoma time for bed", Rinko laughed as she saved the exhausted Ryoma from Ryoga's tickles. Having no more energy to protest Ryoma nodded and rested his head on his mother's shoulders.

Rinko smiled and patted Ryoma's back and turned towards Ryoga, "Good night, Ryoga, my husband will show you where you can sleep tonight all right."

The ten year old nodded, Rinko smiled and left. Nanjirou came shortly after taking Ryoga to his room. The room was medium sized with a small bed in the corner and a desk.

Once Ryoga settled himself in bed Nanjirou asked, "So do you like it here?"

"It's ok I guess. At least chibisuke is fun to play with."

Nanjirou laughed, "So do you think you'd like to stay here?"

Ryoga smiled a little and turned over, pulling the blanket over his head, "Maybe. I'm still thinking about it. Just let me stay here for a few more days and we'll see, old man."

* * *

><p><strong>So basically this is the prologue to my story. I know Nanjirou had the weirdest reasoning ever, but I can imagine it going that way considering the way Ryoga was randomly introduced in the movie. Also I think the ending might be a little rushed, but I'll fix it later if I really don't like it. Oh sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in advance or if they're OOC.<strong>

**I know Ryoga has a bit of language in this story, but living out on the streets can do that to a kid also now a days most ten year old kinds have a colorful vocabulary.**

**If you guys want you can suggest some ideas for future chapters since this is basically going to be cute or sad one shots about Ryoma and Ryoga's daily life and I'll need some ideas.**

**Also does anyone know what color Ryoma and Ryoga's eyes are? And if you have any questions about how I'm going to go about the story you are free to ask.**


End file.
